An Uncovered Mask
by ChocolateRain101
Summary: The wind blows my fur softly, and I gaze at the lowering sun over the horizon. "Ready?" A very familiar voice asks. Taking a deep breath I nod, glancing over my shoulder as I walk away, I wonder if that sunset will be my last.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A Shadow Clan patrol was scanning the borders, searching for intruders, twolegs, maybe even a mouse or two, but somehow they managed to find us. By us I mean me, my brother and sister, my mother, and my grandmother. They must have been surprised to see such scrawny travelers on they're borders.

"Who are you?" One of them said with a stern and meaningful voice. "P-please, we are starving and hopeless. My children will die if they stay out in here." I recall my mother saying. Every inch of my body was screaming in pain, and most of it numb as well, and when I looked at my siblings, they didn't seem in much better condition. The large cat that called to us before seemed doubtful. "We have to Ratscar, they have kits with them!" A tortoiseshell commented. The rest of the group was silent. "Snaketail, go get Blackstar." Ratscar commanded flicking his tail briskly, then letting his gaze rest on us.


	2. Chapter 1

ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ERIN HUNTERS! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!

*sorry for the caps, just trying to get the message through .*

Chapter 1

A white cat with large black paws came to meet us. "What is the problem here?" He mewed calmly. The tortoiseshell cat (who I later found to be called Tawnypelt) stepped up. "These rouges are looking for food." She said nodding her chin in our direction.

"And why should we help them? They are of no use to us." Blackstar stated. "Please!" My mother begged. "We will do anything to repay you! My children, they could be of use?" Blackstar perked his ears at this. "Yes, we are always needing good warriors." Tawnypelt murmured. He paused for a moment or so, turned to us and said, "Very well, you shall serve our clan just as any cat." He finally decided. I could feel my mother and grandmother's sigh in relief. The cat Ratscar came up to me, picked me up, and walked back to the clan with me dangling from his mouth.


	3. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE BOOKS WARRIORS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ERIN HUNTERS EXCEPT FOR MY CHARRIES

Okay, so you probably want to know what my characters look like so here are the names and descriptions:

(The narrator)Sparrow/kit/paw/you'll find out:

A dark grey she-cat with black streaks coming from her eyes to her cheeks, with black ears and one right light grey paw. One eye green the other blue.

(Narrator's brother)Dusty/kit/paw/you'll find out: A light brown tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes.

(Narrator's sister)Lily/kit/paw/you'll find out: A light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and underbelly. Dark speckles up and down back, with green eyes.

(Narrator's mother)Luna: A light brown she-cat with a white chest and white tail.

(Narrator's grandmother)Sapphire: A dark brown she-cat with blue eyes, and speckles up and down back.

Likes, favorites, and comments always appreciated!

Chapter 2

My sister started crying, and my mom caught up with the warrior who was carrying her trying to cheer her up. It didn't work. No one said anything on the way, and I was grateful that I was being carried on the journey. Even though it wasn't actually very far, it seemed like ages with my sore pads and growling stomach.

"Here we are." Blackstar said leading the way through a thick brush of brambles and bushes. You sniffed and smelled many different scents. "How many cats are their?!" Dusty said in awe. Ratscar chuckled at my brothers confusion almost dropping me. When we got through I saw many cats. Their heads turned to us in curiosity.

"All cats gather together for a clan meeting." Blackstar yowled. We were placed in front of Blackstar while the cats began to gather around us. Some gave us dirty looks, others were sympathetic almost. "These cats have asked to join our clan." Ripples of disagreement went through the crowd and the fur on you back rose. "Quiet, quiet!" Blackstar mewed.

"The senior warriors and I will be debating wither we should accept them into our clan, the kits can be valuable." "Ha! Those furballs!" Someone in the crowd yelled. "Silence Toadfoot! It isn't your choice." Toadfoot stepped up to us and knocked my brother oer with a paw. "They look just like one of the scrawny rats I just ate for breakfast!" "Hey! Don't mess with my brother!" I managed to hiss.

He just laughed and I flattened my red ears against my head.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Tell me if you want these chapters to be longer or anything! Likes, favorites, and comments again always appreciated! I DO NOT OWN ERIN HUNTERS CHARACTERS OR BOOKS! (I'm getting my information of characters from shadowclan from the first power of three book. Dusty, Lily, and Sparrow are about as old as Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit.)

Chapter 3

Darkness fell over you as your broken family huddled together in a spare piece of moss. "Here." Said a ginger she-cat flicking a squirrels limp body to me and my siblings. "Russetfur, what are you doing?" A black tom asked her. "Just feeding them Smokefoot, I don't think Blackstar would want them to starve." He nodded dryly and walked away. Russetfur gave a rat to share between my mother and grandma, then just as quickly as she came, disappeared.

It was the best meal I had ever eaten so far, and we picked every tiny piece of meat off of all the bones. "You should go tell Russetfur thank you." Luna said licking her lips. I stood up volunteering quick, "I'll go." I mewed. I bounced up to Russetfur shyly, she was speaking to the tom earlier, Smokefoot I believe. She saw me coming up to her and raised her head towards me. "yes?" She said. "I-I just want to thank you." I said shuffling my tiny paws in the dirt." She couldn't help but smile. "We didn't catch your name. What is it?" She asked. "Sparrow, and that's my brother Dusty and my sister Lily. My moms named Luna, and my grandmas Sapphire." I mewed. "Well nice to meet you Sparrow." And I padded away towards my family to find my brother and sister already asleep.

I crept up on my prey, sneaking forward quietly so not to alert it. I pushed all my weight on my back legs, and in one gigantic leap, (or to me) I landed squarely one Lily's back. My tiny sharp claws dug into her and she squealed. "Get off of me! Mom!" She whined. Littlecloud chuckled, for he was with my sister teaching her about some herbs she seemed interested in. "Sparrow! Get off of your sister, now!" My mom ordered. I frowned and let go of my sister, and she ran over to my mom who had a disappointed look on her face. "With moves like that, you might just be ShadowClan material." A voice behind me noted. (This is my character as well!) "Really?" I asked turning to the voice. There standing in front of me was a huge black tom with a white stripe down his back. "Yes, I'm Badgerstripe." He said. "Yea, my sister's no fun though, she always –." I was cut off by Blackstar yowling. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"

"Me and the senior warriors have been discussing, and since our clan is very limited to warriors and cats at the moment, we have agreed to accept these cats into our clan." He called out to the clan. "Luna, please step forward." My mother walked up to him unsure of what was happening. "From this day on, you will be known as Lunaheart. Shadowclan will show it's acceptance to you, and help train you be as any other warrior here today." He mewed gently. Nobody said anything until your tiny voice rang out calling your mothers' name. "Lunaheart! Lunaheart!" Soon few others from the clan chanted her name as well, and your mother took her seat next to you again, licking you on top of the head gently.

"Sapphire, please step forward." She gradually padded forward. "Blackstar, I'm very grateful for you welcoming us with open arms." She rasped interrupting him. "But I am very content with just keeping my name as Sapphire if you will." She added, while Blackstar flicked his tail and nodded. "From this day forward, you shall be a member of ShadowClan. We will accept you into the elders' den if you wish with Cedarheart and Tallpoppy." He mewed gently, and as if one cue, Tallpoppy rose and guided my grandmother back over to where she sat, starting a conversation and quietly speaking to one another.

It was just me and my siblings now, excitement itching at our pelts. "Dusty, please come forward." My brother gulped and walkied forward nervously. "From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dustypaw." I shouted my brothers' new name with others. "Oakfur." He called, and a small brown tom came forth. "I ask you to help guide this young one in good direction just as your mentor has you." Oakfur nodded then bent down to touch noses with Dustypaw. At first he stepped back, then reached out to touch Oakfur's nose as well. I was very eager to become an apprentice like my brother… maybe a little to eager.

(I know bad ending without sparrow's or lily's ceremony, but I though this chapter was getting a little long.)


	5. Chapter 4

_What up people reading this! Hope you enjoy, likes, favorites, comments, and whatever are always appreciated! :P _

ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ERIN HUNTER'S FOR THEIR CHARRIES AND AMAZING BOOKS!

Chapter 4

"Lily, please step forward." Blackstar's clear voice rang out throughout the clearing. My sister took a tiny step forward, licked her chest a few times, then continued her slow walk.

"From this day forward until your warrior name, you shall be known as Lilypaw." Everyone cheered my sisters name, and her embarrassment turned to pride quickly. "Littlecloud, I see how Lilypaw has taken an interest to herbs, and the clan could use a new medicine cat apprentice. I hope you will teach her all your wisdom and knowledge passed down from before you." He said and my sister bounced up to touch noses with him, who seemed just as excited as her.

Anticipation itched at my paws as I waited for him to call my name. "Sparrow, please come forward." He said and I forgot to be nervous, racing forward to confront him. He slightly chuckled at my excitement, his eyes flashing back to old memories. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sparrowpaw." He continued, and I turned around seeing the _whole_ clan cheering for me, waiting for him to appoint my mentor.

"Badgerstripe, you have been an extraordinary warrior, and I can only hope you can teach you skills to this young new addition to the clan." Bagerstripe moved towards the front of the crowd casting his tall shadow before me.

He bent forward an interesting glint in his eye that you couldn't quite make out. "I promise to be the best apprentice ever!" I vowed as my nose touched his. "And I the greatest mentor."

Things only went down from there.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hi people! Enjoy this chapter! On forth to reading! _

_ALL RIGHTS TO THE ERIN HUNTER'S!  
_

_(Another side note that Badgerstripe is my character!)_

Chapter 5

"There are four clans, each much like our own, but different in many ways." Badgerstripe said as we walked the perimeters of ShadowClan. "Wow, really? Like how?" I asked, curiosity is one of my many faults if I must say. "Well… ThunderClan which we are coming up to their border, have the forest and brush, and hunt squirrels and birds." He mewed simply flicking his giant tail towards a scented line.

I sniffed it and wrinkled my nose at the new scent. He continued walking, while saying, "RiverClan, which we share our other borders with. They are wonderful swimmers with thick sleek pelts, as their name implies. What do you think they eat?" He asked me, I took a moment to think… "Fish?" I asked and he nodded. "Ewww." I said sticking out my tongue.

"And then there is WindClan. They own the moors and open grassy areas. They are known for they're swiftness and speed." He muttered something else about "filthy rabbit eaters…" though I didn't quite catch it all.

I pricked my ears suddenly when I heard a crunch behind us. "What is it?" I tasted the air, checking for scent and found the smell of a blackbird. "A blackbird." I whispered, and he nudged me with one paw incouraging me to go get it.

I sneaked behind a shrub of some sort, my eyes glowing to find it. _Ah-ha! _I sought it digging in the ground for worms. _This is my chance! _I though to myself quickly going into a crouch, careful not to crack a twig or leave. It got closer to me, obliviously not sensing my presence, since I was in the perfect place, downwind.

I bunched my muscles together seeing my chance, and with all my might stretched out from the bushes and landed squarely on the surprised prey. I fumbled a little I must admit, but I crunched its neck with my teeth quickly before it could escape.

I held my catch feathers flying around my nose, as me and my mentor both marched proudly into camp, excited to tell everyone about it.


	7. Chapter 6

_All Rights to Erin Hunter!_

_Blah nothing to say…_

Chapter 6

My training soon began, and as soon as it started me and my family drifted further, and further apart. "Quicker!" Badgerstripe order. "The enemy would have tackled you by now!" Sweat and blood trickled down my face. Oh? Not expecting this change of view. I wasn't either, it was only about a moon before I saw through his act.

I dashed in front of Badgerstripe going in for a swipe, but he counter attacked with a hard blow to the ear. I felt blood roar in my ears and saw half of my right ear go flying to the ground. My head spun and I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I _thought_ that to be a great warrior I had to fight like one.

"This is enough Badgerstripe!" Oakfur weakly commented, my brother staring in shock at our "training session." I was breathing hard, my chest rising and falling like it was about to burst. "That's it! Blackstar will seek order to this!" But Blackstar stepped in before Oakfur could turn to face him.

"Stop!" He yelled furiously at my mentor. "What have you done? This is training, not a war!" Blackstar said, putting himself between me and Badgerstripe. "Go get Lilypaw and Littlecloud." He nodded to my brother, who shook slightly then raced off.

He turned to me, and I licked the blood trickling out of my mouth. His eyes grew large, and he stepped back shaking his head, then turning to look at me again. "What?" I choked out. "Uh… nothing." He muttered but his gaze didn't reach mine again.

My sister ran into me and knocked me over gasping at the sight of my bleeding body. Littlecloud opened his mouth as if to say something, but he glanced at Badgerstripe and just told Lilypaw to get some herbs.

He gently placed cobwebs on my ear and different deep cuts after applying some sort of oinkment. Badgerstripe had been ushered out of the scene quickly, as well as my brother who had been in shock and was given poppy seeds.

My body ached and I felt my vision blur, starting to slip into darkness. "No! Sparrowpaw, you must stay awake." Lilypaw urged me by my side. "Let's take her to the medicine cats den, it will be easier to get herbs." Littlecloud murmured looking at me and shaking his head.

I tried getting up, my legs weak under my weight and I fell down with an _"Ump." _My mother winced, (she had been called quickly, though the clan didn't know yet.) Blackstar helped pull me up, and I found more blance, although I still needed his and Luna's shoulder to keep me upright.

When we walked into camp everyone started giving me strange looks, whispering.

"_I __**knew**__ there was something wrong with her."_

"_Has she been fighting a fox or something?"_

"_Attention seeker! She's just overreacting."_

I didn't have enough strength to reply to their comments, and I felt like I was entering the clan for the first time all over again.


	8. Chapter 7

_Thanks for reading! Okay just a note, I will __**try**__ to make these chapters as of a request! Sorry for the excitement, I'm just really glad someone would take the time to post a comment. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer(again): I DO NOT OWN ERIN HUNTER'S BOOKS OR CHARACTERS!_

Chapter 7

I was patched up and in better condition, just in time for Blackstar to explain things to the clan. Everyone glanced at me and I turned away, the unwanted attention was not something new for me.

Flamekit, from Tawnypelt's litter came up to me. "Are you okay?" He asked, and I nodded not reaching his gaze.

"You are really tough, I mean look at your ear!" He said moving his chin in my torn ears' direction. "Yeah well I don't see any _warriors _playing with a ball of moss." I hissed. He seemed hurt, and I realized how harsh I must have sounded. Tawnypelt gazed at me, not angry, just sympathetic almost.

"Are you sure?" Blackstar asked, huddled around me with Littlecloud, Badgerstripe, Luna, and Sapphire. "Yes." I said much to my family's dismay. He hesitated, looking at my mother and my grandmother. "I-I guess that if it's what she wants…" My mother answered, glancing carefully at my mentor.

See, we were talking about me keeping my mentor Badgerstripe, and I was up for the challenge for some reason. What was I thinking?! Actually, I know, I wanted to prove I had the strength to do this, and that I was determined.

_Days later:_

I stretched my limbs, enjoying the cool morning breeze. "Smokefoot, you can lead a ThunderClan border patrol. Take Oakfur and Dustypaw, Rowanclaw, Ivytail, Badgerstripe and Sparrowpaw." Russetfur mewed taking control of morning duties. Yesterday was forgotten, and I walked up to my waiting mentor and the rest of the patrol.

Me and Badgerstripe (ahead of the rest of the patrol) were checking the ThunderClan border, when a squirrel came darting over the thin scent line. It practically ran into my arms, so I crushed it with my claws easily.

"Hey!" A voice yelled over the border. "That was my catch!" A golden striped tom shouted.

"So?" I replied coolly.

"Give it back! Or I'll come and take it back!" His mentor caught up with him to calm his tantrum.

Typical ThunderClan.

"Step over this border and your ears will be shredded to dust!" I remarked equally.

Suddenly, my _clever _mentor came up with the idea to fight for it. "How about this? Whoever wins, gets it." Badgerstripe offered, flicking the squirrel closer to the border.

The gray cat (supposedly his mentor) thought for a moment. Then, whispered something to the cat. Turning to us, he replied. "Lionpaw could beat your pathetic apprentice any day!"

"Very well." My mentor sighed, as if he were planning their funerals.

I stepped forward, as did Lionpaw, the squirrel directly in front of us on the border. He jumped at me openly, both claws outstretched toward me. I was amazed at how cocky, and ignorant this was.

Simply side stepping, I dodged the attack trailing my claws down his side as he went. Though nothing, not even a scratch appeared on his skin. _Huh, thick skinned for a ThunderClan cat._

He turned on me and we circled each other. I jumped at him, and he stared confused at what I was doing, I did leap high above him on purpose. Catching him off guard at my action, I landed hard on his back.

"Bird brain." I spat in his face, my claws digging into his flesh. The bigger and stronger cat tried to kick me off his back, with no success.

I didn't feel blood on my claws, so I resorted to clawing his eyes. But before my claws came in reach with them I was cut off of my action.

"Stop Sparrowpaw!" I heard a strong voice yell.

I whipped around to see the rest of the patrol staring at me in horror.

Both sides leaving the spot unhurt, a very limp, cold, and scrawny squirrel was left at the border, neither ThunderClan nor ShadowClan offering to take it.

_Long enough? Lol I hope so, because this took a little while longer. _


	9. Chapter 8

_Hi guys! New chapter here we come, and another boring disclaimer. :C_

_**All Rights Go to Erin Hunter and blah, blah, Blah…**_

Chapter 8

I rested my head on my paws, taking a deep breath and sighing. I wasn't exhausted, just aggravated. My mind started traveling to why that golden ThunderClan cat wasn't affected by my claws.

I glanced at them wondering if they weren't sharp enough, but my thoughts were cut off as a paw jabbed into my side. I felt the soft thud of paw steps, and looked up to see my sister, scowling down at me.

"What were you thinking?!" She half screamed, half whispered as if she didn't wont anyone to hear us.

I shrugged suddenly interested in a passing leaf blowing in the autumn wind. The air was more crisp and cold than before and a shiver went down your spine.

"Your always too eager! You just jump into things without thinking!" She hissed her voice rising even though you were trying to tune her out.

"Mom always agreed with me, grandmother as well. We knew you were trouble."

*the faint sound of _I knew you were trouble by taylor swift_ plays in the background.*

I turn on my sister, but instead of yelling, or clawing her, emotion swells inside me and my eyes sting.

My sister was always rude towards me, even as a kit. But as the moons passed by, every little comment, or hateful gesture piled up and became more mean, and unsettling in your ears.

I forced to swallow the tears and the lump in your throat, and marched abruptly to the apprentices' den. Not saying a word, or even casting a glare at Lilypaw.

I had seemed to taken a short nap, although filled with awful dreams, and by the time I woke it was night.

"Come on, your going to the Gathering." Badgerstripe said, his bored voice waking you from your unpleasant slumber.

Well, that woke me up quick.

_My first gathering! _I wanted to scream, but I decided it was best if I didn't.

I followed Blackstar and the other cats from my clan out of camp, waving my tail in farewell to my brother, Dustypaw.

He had a faint smile on his face, though you could tell he was trying to mask his disappointment.

"You'll get to go next time, don't worry." I tried to reassure him, and he just muttered, "I guess… But you have to tell me everything when you get back!" He added his voice lightening slightly. "Every word." I had promised.

When we got there, WindClan was already waiting. A nervous knot twisted in my stomach at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Come with me." Badgerstripe told me weaving his way through a mass of cats. I quickened my pace without question following his black tipped tail through the crowd.

We finally came to a stop in front of a dark grey tom, and a smaller cat about my age, with the same appearance only slightly darker. The older cat didn't seem to acknowledge the younger one bickering with a she-cat.

Badgerstripe cleared his throat, and their attention focused on us know. I felt a wave of embarrassment rise in my throat.

"Breezepaw may we have a word?" My mentor said seeming impatient for some reason. The older cats (who I guessed were his parents) momentarily sized us up, to see if we were kit-nappers trying to steal their precious son probably.

They didn't say a word, until their arguments continued. Breezepaw though stepped toward us. "Let us go somewhere more…" Badgerstripe paused. "Peaceful."

We found a spot underneath a small tree in the back of the clearing, still awaiting RiverClan and ThunderClan to show.

"Breezepaw, I'd like you to meet your new partner in training, Sparrowpaw." He mewed but the expression on Breezepaw's face was not welcoming.

"She's a girl." He said bluntly looking at Badgerstripe. I was totally confused at what was going on here.

"So?" My mentor pressed.

Breezepaw turned back to me and wrinkled his nose. "You smell like a rat."

I flattened by red ears against my head. "You look like one."

"Does she have to my partner Badgerstripe?" He complained.

"Yes, and she will meet you tonight at training."

_Training at night? This is weird… and Breezepaw almost acts like he __**has **__to follow Badgerstripe's commands… like he is his mentor or something._

I hadn't noticed the time had passed quick, and before I knew it, the gathering had begun and Breezepaw went to join his clan mates.

I didn't miss him.

It started with Firestar speaking and the rest went by in a blur. What can I say? I was to busy wrapped in my thoughts about who this "Breezepaw" guy is, and what he had to do with my mentor.

All I knew was I was going to see him for training again tonight. Whoo-hoo.


	10. Chapter 9

_What's up people? Today comes an interesting twist in our story. Thanks for all the feedback, and hey, I can take a little criticism okay? So don't be afraid to say what's on your mind about these chapters. And yeah, I know they're short but it feels like your writing soooo much, then you look at it posted and say, "I only wrote that much?" But again, I'll do my best to satisfy anyone who shall read my chapters! (Did that sound as wrong as I think it did?... moving on to disclaimer please.)_

_DISCLAIMER WARNING: I DON'T OWN THE SERIES WARRIORS, WHICH WERE WRITTEN BY ERIN HUNTER(S). I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND ANY TWIST/CHANGE I MADE IN THE STORY._

Chapter 9

My paws dragged in the ground as we walked back to camp. I was extremely tired by the time I got there.

"So?" My brother asked. I had forgotten my promise to him, and now, the only thing on my mind was sleep.

"Can I tell you in the morning? I'm really tired." I groaned falling down into my soft moss nest. "B-but… fine. But if you miss out a _word _tomorrow-." "I know I know! Just let this old cat sleep!" I mewed cutting him off and we both smiled at my comment. My brother gave up and curled into his nest further away from mine.

I closed my heavy eyelids, and surprisingly, I was asleep almost immediately. Though it wasn't like a normal sleep, where I close my eyes and wake to find its morning.

My eyes open and I am lying down on a hard dusty ground. I stand up, scanning the rather damp area. The fog around the clearing I'm standing in gives it a rather eerie look.

A crunch of leaves and twigs snaps my head towards the sound. "Hello?" I ask though I don't take a step forward, suddenly my curiosity is overcome with fear.

My mentor steps out, though he has a darker expression on his face, and that little WindClan fur ball trails behind him obediently.

"Where am I?" I ask surprised at the demanding voice coming from my throat. "It doesn't matter where you are." A deep voice comes from behind me, laced with a growls coming from somewhere in his throat.

A spin around, awe-struck by the broad shouldered figure that stood before me. "What matters is why you are here." He hissed.

_Tigerstar. __The __Tigerstar that the elders tell tales about. __The__ Tigerstar that tried to force his way to be ThunderClan leader. __The __Tigerstar that led dogs to attack ThunderClan. __That __Tigerstar that stood before me, and I could imagine all the blood that was spilled because of him laid out at his feet, and the picture still seemed to fit perfect with his menacing appearance._

I didn't know how to react, so I just stood there with my mouth hanging open and Breezepaw snorting at my reaction.

"Are you sure she can be one of us?" Tigerstar mewed plainly ignoring my reaction to him and turning to my mentor. _No! I'll never be one of you!_ I wanted to shout, but the words held in my tightened throat.

"Of course, her training is excelled in performance." But Tigerstar didn't seem convinced. "I'll be the judge of that." He snapped then turned back to me.

"Do you know _why _you are here?" He asked, and I clamped my mouth shut, shaking my head. "It's because here, you will learn how to train. We will teach you how to be the greatest warrior you can possibly be." He said and my perspective started changing.

"You will go further and beyond your clan mates, rivals, _siblings._" He added the word "siblings" in effuses, though it wasn't needed to catch my attention.

I thought about all the times my sister was told to be better than me. From birth it was tough because I was the last to open my eyes, my sister of course being first. Then my family would start siding with her in _EVERY _argument, _EVERY _quarrel. My claws started kneading the ground.

The sides of Tigerstar's lips turned up, though it looked nothing like a smile. "Here we treat you like our family, even when your own abandons you." You saw Breezepaw tense, and remember his bickering parents and a wave a sympathy passed over you.

"I will give you time to think about joining us-." "There will be no need. Where do I sign up?"

"I am the mentor of both you and Breezepaw, and you two will work on fighting exercises together." Badgerstripe paced back and forth, then started explaining a fighting drill. Tigerstar had left just as quickly as he came, not speaking another word.

"You will lunge at your opponent, grasp them by the shoulders, and flip them over before they can realize what happened."

He showed the technique on Breezepaw and by the swirling look in his eyes, when Badgertripe was standing over him, I could tell it didn't feel pleasant.

"Breezepaw demonstrate that on Sparrowpaw." He lunged at me, but I was prepared and ducked under his claws reaching for my shoulders. I reached up and my claws dug into his sensitive belly skin.

He was still moving, so it gave him a long scar that wrapped around to the side of his flank. I winced as I heard a loud thud that proved he didn't regain his balance. I went up to him bent over his closed eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked a hint of worry in my voice. "What does it matter?" Badgerstripe demanded. "It's just-." "He is the enemy! You don't see _true _warriors show mercy!" He screeched.

He struggled to get up, and lashed his claws at me again. I grasped his shoulders and pushed him to the ground and by the gasp of air that came from his mouth I could tell it hurt.

"I-I'm sorry!" I mewed frantically jumping off his chest, only to be tackled by Badgerstripe. His claws sank deep into my skin and I let out a yelp.

"Why should I show mercy on you?" He growled, his hot breath burning my eyes. "You are pathetic! Mercy shows nothing but weakness!"

"B-badgerstripe, clam down." Breezepaw managed to wheeze, still struggling to stand to his feet.

"Stay back! She deserves this!" He hissed and raised a large paw over my eye. I shut it tight, praying to StarClan that a miracle would happen, but it didn't work.

His claw ran straight over my right eye, leaving a deep scratch as I screamed in pain. "Maybe that will be the last time you think about showing mercy." He snarled.

Blood poured into my eye and a whole new hatred formed for my mentor, and a boiling fire inside of me started to rise. A flame that meant I would stay here, train hard, and prove to my sister, mentor, family, to _everyone_, that I wasn't one to back down.


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer!: I don't own warriors, only my charries and twist or change made in the story. :P_

_Thanks for the positive feedback! Onward to the story!_

Chapter 10

I blinked open my heavily eyelids, though the eyes peering through were alert. My fur was bristled, and a fresh new cut was sliced from under my eye, to below my jaw line. Training had proven itself to me, and my aching muscles were clear under my ruffled pelt.

I was restless; my work didn't cease when morning came, and started right back up again as soon as my eyes shut. It had been seasons since I had first entered and began training in the Dark Forest, and yes I knew that's where I was. Called every night to go into the forbidden land, though I was only doing this to prove myself, and to show I wasn't as weak as every suggested.

"Dawn patrol." Badgerstripe's deep voice woke me from my daze.

"Do I have too?" I asked and even I realized it sounded whiny, though I didn't care.

"Yes." He called more firmly a slight snarl in his mew.

I struggled up; recovering my balance, then forced myself after him and my clan mates. Padding through the familiar pines made me feel at home, though some may say it never would be just because of where I was born. Painful memories travelled to my mind but I pushed them away.

_After the patrol_

I walked into camp with my catch dangling from my jaws; I had managed to pounce on a blackbird on the way back. You dropped it in the fresh-kill pile, and found a spot under a small tree to lie down.

"Gosh Sparrowpaw, since when did you become an elder?" Your fellow apprentice Scorchpaw called teasingly. He slumped down beside you with a rat.

"Want some?" He asked pushing half of it towards you. As if on cue my belly grumbled for food. I nodded thankfully and bit into the juicy animal.

Badgerstripe padded up to me as soon as I was almost through eating. "Your assessment will be today, though it won't be just hunting." He warned vanishing among the other cats.

Excitement pricked my pelt, though a lingering thought stirred different emotions. _It won't just be hunting._ "Does he mean you'll be _fighting_ or something?" Scorchpaw asked as if reading my mind. I shrugged, and the sense of worry I caught in his voice almost made me laugh. He thought _that_ was dangerous and I'm fighting warriors in my sleep from the Dark Forest?

I took deep steady breathes, and focused on the vole in front of me. Bunching my tight muscles backward, and forcing my tail to go still, I jumped with all my force and surprised my prey. Nipping it quickly on the neck in one swift motion I killed the small animal.

It was my fourth kill, and I was getting impatient. "Is that enough for you?" I practically growled under my breath and Badgerstripe, and Oakfur (my brother's mentor) stepped out. "Yes very well done." Oakfur muttered simply, disappearing into the forest to find Dustypaw.

Badgerstripe stayed though, and looked tense and crouched down, his muscles bunched. I faintly remembered his words echoing in my head and realize this was "part 2" of my assessment.

Ducking just out of my mentor's reach I spun on him and lunged under him. His claws managed to get the tuft of my tail, yanking it off, though I clawed his chest then, ripped them under his belly.

In a screech of fury, he dashed forward landing a hard blow on the side of my face. "You'll never be a true warrior!" He yowled blood pouring underneath him ad me.

I stood on my hind legs tucking my tail underneath me to match his size. He darted straight for my exposed underside as I had guessed he would. I jumped up, shredding his ears, and kicked off of him like a launch pad.

His face got shoved into the very solid, hard ground, (much to my amusement.) After springing off of him my front paws meet the trunk of a tree. As soon as my feet hit the bark as well, I used all my force and jumped on my fallen mentor. This was a trick we had learned in the Dark forest and I was surprised he hadn't seen it coming.

My claws felt skin as I pinned Badgerstripe to the ground ripping his pelt beneath me. "Who's the true warrior again?" I asked before he could toss me off of him. Dark blood soaked his chin, and his eyes glinted with rage. Preparing myself to fight again I bunched my muscles. "No need, you have passed your assessment."

I had licked up and cleaned, (or tried to) the blood from my pelt. Marching into camp proudly, with my chest puffed out I was excited that I was finally going to be a warrior.

Dustypaw raced up to me. "Did you pass?" He asked his tail twitching with excitement. I nodded and could tell his answer was the same.

I caught a glimpse of Blackstar's black feet padding out of his den, and instantly knew that my warrior ceremony would be happening soon.


	12. Chapter 11

_Yo yo yo! Sorry for the wait, but believe it or not, I do have a life out of the computer! Stuff like school and softball, and other stuff. Anyways…. To the next chapter before you guys get bored and leave!_

_DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I DO NOT, SHALL NOT, SPEAK NOT, ANY OF ERIN HUNTERS' CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS! _

Chapter 11

My paws kneaded the ground, I twitched my nose in anticipation. I must admit, I never really was one for patience. Blackstar was sitting down in the clearing, and was waiting for the rest of the clan to come to his calls of a clan meeting. Dustypaw look nervous, if not frightened even. Every now and then we would exchange glances, though we didn't say a word.

"Today will be a very important part of our clan. The youth, and today we shall introduce new, young, and healthy warriors into our clan." His voice rang out over the circled cats, waves of excitement rang throughout the crowd.

"Oakfur, do you think that your apprentice Dustypaw has proven himself to be a true warrior of this clan?" Blackstar questioned, letting his gaze rest on the small brown tom. Oakfur purred, "That and more!"

Blackstar nodded. "Dustypaw, please come forth." My brother took a deep breath though his eyes reflected the starry sky above. "You have shown great strength, and knowledge. With that, I give you your warrior name, Dustynose." With each word my brother's chest swelled with pride, and I cheered his name above all.

He strode back to sit by me curling his tail gently around his paws. "Badgerstripe, has Sparrowpaw proven herself to be a strong and willing warrior of this clan?" Blackstar's voice snapped me back to realization. My heart thudded against my chest with each passing moment, which felt like eternity. Finally m mentor replied. "No." It felt like my heart had just dropped into my paws.

Everyone gasped, and when I had actually felt that I was being accepted in the clan, I was straight down to the bottom again. My fur bristled and I jumped up, my cold eyes fixed on Badgerstripe. "Give one good reason why I shouldn't be warrior?" I challenged. "I have caught four pieces of prey today, far more than average and still I'm not good enough?" My voice silenced the murmurs though I ignored their gaping jaws and shocked faces.

"I'm your mentor! Until you earn some respect for me then you will stay an apprentice until my passing!" He hissed, his face was pushed against mine and his hot breath stung my eyes. I turned staring at the whole clan. What was I to them? By their angry looks of disgrace and wrinkled nose, I was sure they didn't think of me as nothing but a disrespectful apprentice.

"Enough!" Shouted Blackstar, he padded up to me and rest a gentle tail on my shoulder. "Badgerstripe has spoken, and even though it may be seen in the eyes of different cats otherwise, Sparrowpaw will still be an apprentice until further notice." He gave me an almost apologetic look, then with a wave of his tail dismissing his clan, he bounded towards his den.

The other cats of the clan were still shocked by all the events that just went down. I searched my clan mates gazes, looking for something, a sign that they were sorry, maybe? But, all I could find was a smug look as soon as my eyes reached Lilypetal, my sister. Her chest fur was puffed out, and she flipped her hair back, obviously pleased that she was made a medicine cat before I was made a warrior.

"If you _ever _want to become a warrior now, prepare for more intense training." I could faintly hear Badgerstripe's words reach my ears as soon as the crowd of cats parted, although my world felt as if it had already came to an end.

The next night only seemed to be worse, Breeze_pelt_ who hadn't shown last night because of his vigil was surprisingly kind. "I heard about your warrior ceremony." He whispered to me, we were traveling somewhere with Bagerstripe, Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, and a couple of other newbies trailing in front of us. "Well, I'm not a warrior, so what's the big idea!" I hissed softly. "I was just going to apologize, it must be hard having Badgerstripe as a mentor." He mewed, so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

The slimy trees parted, giving way to a dark, and greasy looking riverbank. "Today, we shall teach some valuable lessons on water fighting." Hawkfrost called to the group. Me and Breezepelt exchanged a glance, though we said nothing. "You should be prepared to fight in any terrain, you never know what will happen, and where." He said his gaze sharper than flint. "Sparrowpaw." Gazes rested on me, and I padded cautiously toward him.

"Demonstrate the kick-swipe on me." I nodded briskly, bunching my muscles, as beads of sweat formed on my pelt. I reared up on my hind legs, then with all my force I swung my claws at his ears, knowing he would dodge, then double take. A soon as he moved as I suspected, avoiding his large paws, I grabbed his broad shoulders. He lunged forward, and I fell to the ground purposely, as soon as his dark figure loomed over me I kicked my legs up into his chest.

Hawkfrost got up, even though my attack didn't seem to phase him. He turned to the crowd of watching eyes. "You will all be performing this in that." Flicking his tail towards the stationary river. I already felt exhausted, how was I to do this now!

I woke, gasping for breath almost sure I was underwater, almost drowning. My drenched coat was perfectly dry, though I shivered as the feeling of the cold water still struck me. There was nobody in the apprentices den to bother me, and the small den that had always been so crowded, seemed so big and empty, even with the new apprentices Ivypaw and Owlpaw. I jumped out of my nest my nose almost froze at the sudden chilliness in the air. Leaf-bare was already coming, and by the hoarseness in Littlecloud's cough, I could tell the old medicine cat was ill.

My heart pounded against my chest, and I walked towards Russetfur. The deputy had always had a soft spot on you if possible. The elder's told that she was once from the Twolegplace, though her skills as a warrior proved otherwise. She didn't catch my gaze, and I felt the sudden urge to lie down.

I took a deep breath and sighed, weariness hit me like a rapid of water. I looked down and saw my knees were giving in, and I fell, just making the shapes of cats rushing over and coming to loom over me, before I was overwhelmed by darkness.


	13. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the positive feedback! Always appreciating likes, favorites, comments, ext. Please tell your friends if you enjoy this series! But whatever, on with the bo.. er disclaimer. Oh, and sorry for the mysterious ending for last chapter, it was like 2 am in the morning and almost fell asleep on my keyboard. :P Warning for spoilers of Yellongfang's book!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARIORS OR THE KITTIES IN THE SERIES, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO ERIN HUNTER(S)._

Chapter 12

I blinked my eyes open, I wasn't standing in the ShadowClan clearing, or even the Dark Forest. The place resembled ShadowClan territory, the same marshy feel, though it was all too quiet, too… perfect? I mean, the air even seemed to be fresher here, everything was full of life even with no sound. My heart thudded as a came to realization.

"Sparrowpaw." I heard a soft, sounding voice come from behind me. I whipped my head around to see a starry cat with vibrant eyes sitting behind me. I stood gaping, _why was I in StarClan? Am I dead?! _

"No, you're very much alive young one." The tom replied. I wasn't afraid of him in fact, I felt calmer around him than I had been in a long time. His presence just seemed to give off, that feeling, and ShadowClan smell was on his fur instantly I knew he was one of us. "I'm Cedarstar, a former leader of ShadowClan. I have seen many troubling times in my time, though I fear the worst is yet to come." He mewed and fear pricked at my pelt.

"You have many paths ahead of you, and you are much more than your clan mates will ever think of you. I can only pray you choose the right one." He added calmly padded forward towards me.

"You will accomplish many great things, more than any other clans. But, first you must recognize your past, and where you have come from." With each of his words he started to fade. "No! Wait! Please tell me more, help me!" I yelped frantically, though he was already gone.

I opened my eyes, my claws were unsheathed, and my muscles were tense. "Y-your awake!" Littlecloud stuttered astonishment. "What happened?" I asked I was laid down in the medicine cat den, although I didn't have a fever.

"You were out since the morning! I thought you were dead, f-for sure." He jumped up calling for Lilypetal (who was suspiciously out of the medicine cat's den.). I glanced around and realized it was night. Not wanting the attention, I strode out of the medicine cat's den quickly slipping away from curious eyes. Taking the dirtplace out so I wouldn't be noticed, I bounded into the pines. It felt good to relax, just to listen to the chirping of the birds, to feel the cool night breeze.

"Sparrowpaw." A familiar voice called from behind me, though it didn't bring alarm or fear into my body. I turned around, meeting Russetfur's gaze. "Yes?" I asked, sometimes the clan deputy felt like my only friend, the only one to stick up for me when others saw me as trouble. She came closer, beckoning me with her tail as she sat. "I have a story to tell you." She mewed calmly. At first thought, I didn't want to but I settled down next to her, suddenly enjoying the warmth of my clan mate's gaze, feeling like a kit during an elder's story.

"Do you recall Yellowfang?" It took a moments worth of thought, but I added, "Yes, she was ThunderClan's old medicine cat right?" "Yes, originally she was from ShadowClan though." Her voice echoed with sadness, and the fur along my spine etched upward, but I remained silent.

"What a great medicine cat she was indeed." Russetfur purred. "Alas, she was banished by Brokenstar. He was a greedy cat, though who could help it when nobody, not even him knew his own mother? His father was Raggedstar, he could only see greatness in his son. So, after two deaths of deputies, he awarded his young son the place. Well, Brokenstar was always one to cause a riot, some even think he faked different clan skirmishes." Her voice turned hollow, and I started backing up. _Brokenstar. _I thought. I remembered the wicked cat from my dreams, and even though he was fierce, I had never heard his story. She continued, "Then, there was a fight with rouges, and the… untimely death of Raggedstar, lead him to become leader. He was bloodthirsty, he made _kits_, only moons old go into battle and begin training. He exiled the elders into other part of the territory since they were no use to him." My breathing turned shallow as a shadowy figure appeared beside me.

It let out a _mrrow _of laughter and its shrill turned me cold. _This is the best part. _It hissed, and without looking I knew it was Brokenstar sitting beside me. Russetfur hardly noticed the creature and she continued, "Many deaths lay at his claws for our own clan, and when no one would question him, a strong voice rang out to meet him, Yellowfang. Two kits were born, Mintkit and Marigoldkit, to be exact. Well, they had _unexpectedly _disappeared. Yellowfang, whose own mother bore these kits, found them dead, lifeless, still warm." I thought my heart would beat out of my chest, as Brokenstar licked his lips. "Brokenstar accused Yellowfang of this crime, along with her own mother, and banished her." Her voice trailed off, and Brokenstar weaved around her, as if he would shred her right now if he could. "Brokenstar… he killed them." I whispered, and she nodded solemly. "I will always grieve the unnecessary lives wasted because of him."

Yellowfang, who seemed to surfer the most from Brokenstar was the only one to speak against him. Then, only to be exiled from her clan, nobody there to stop her from leaving, then again, what could they have done? "Sparrowpaw, Yellowfang was a great cat, I can only pray that she welcomes me into StarClan when my time comes. Yellowfang was the one to end all of Brokenstar's misery. She poisoned what she had started." Russetfur let out as wail, at least I thought it was Russetfur, only to see Brokenstar behind her creeping forward to me. _Do you understand now? _I gulped, "Yellowfang was Brokenstar's mother." Russetfur closed her eyes in a sigh, "I tell you this, because I see the way you train, and I…" She stopped looking deep into my eyes as if she was reading my soul. "I-I see him in you. I know how it feels, to be an outcast in the clan, I earned my rank here I too, was once from the kittypet-place. I can only hope you choose then wiser path that lies ahead of you." She dipped her head to be. _So, what path do you choose?! _Demanded Brokenstar, though I was turning away now, running, through thistles, and brambles, and ferns, trying to escape Cedarstar's word that echoed in my head, _"You have many paths ahead of you, I can only pray you choose the right one."_


	14. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the positive feedback! I will try to be more precise in my grammar, and with stuff like "you" instead of my. Extreme shock, and stuff about Sparrowpaw's past in this chapt.! Anyways, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer is: I do not own erin hunter(s) books or characters, I only at changes in the stories and my own charries. :3_

Chapter.. 13?

Littlecloud had given me a thorough check, to be sure I wasn't injured or had any headache, bellyache, ext. I felt impatient, my ears swiveled, my claws flexed, and the tip of my tail twitched. _I have to find Lunaheart, she remembers the most of my past. _I hadn't told Lilttlecloud, nor Lilypetal about my dream, and I wasn't planning on it. "Done?" I asked. After glancing over me quickly one more time, he nodded. "Tell me if anything happens." He added slipping into his den.

I scanned the clearing, searching for my mother's pelt. I spotted her eating with Tawnypelt, sharing a frog. I padded calmly over to her, "May I have a word alone with my mother?" I asked trying to sound as polite as possible. Tawnypelt dipped her head, standing and walking off towards the nursery. My mother scowled at me. "Why did you have to do that? We were having a perfectly fine conversation." "This is more important." I promised, looking over my shoulder to be sure that no other nosey cat would hear us. "Tell me about my past, where I was from… my father." Her eyes gleamed slightly, but with sadness, and another lingering emotion. "I had a feeling it would be you to ask." She sighed gently then rested her tail on my back, as I sat beside her.

"He… he wasn't exactly from the kitty-place. He was his own leader, strong, bold and fierce; I see him much in you. I hate that I have to bring such a horrid fate on you and your siblings, your ancestors from his side have crossed with the clans, and it wasn't a pleasant experience." Her voice turned surprisingly cold. "His name is Claw, and was an only kit. His mother raised him on her own, after his father's passing. Their clan came back, broken and tattered, needing a new fearless leader, that used to be is dad." My heart throbbed, and I felt like I was with Russetfur all over again. "He grew stronger, lucky to have a meal each day, and become cold, heartless. " Her expression darkened. "He wasn't always that way, when I met him he wasn't. After having our kits, I feared every day for our lives. More blood was spilled each day, if you weren't with him, then you were against him." She looked shaken up, and a wave of sympathy passed over me for Lunaheart.

"We were starved, so with your grand mother Sapphire, we traveled, and traveled. I have no idea how long it was, but it seemed like eternity. We stumbled across the border, and here we are." I thought back, working the gears in my head, trying to solve whatever this means. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I've found no answers." I spoke dryly. "What answers?" she called after me, but I was already walking away.

_At the gathering:_

You leaped forward, following your clan mates into the large area. WindClan and ThunderClan were already present, and RiverClan had obviously not come yet. You walked up to Breezepelt who was standing with another she-cat from WindClan. "Hey." I said flicking my tail as I settled down next to him. "Who are _you_?" The tabby questioned in an extremely intolerant voice. _Old fur balls' got a crush huh? I must be dreaming. Hello StarClan? _I was going to say a quick reply, but Breezepelt was quicker. "Sparrowpaw, she's from ShadowClan. This is Heathertail." He muttered not meeting either of our gazes. "Sparrow_paw? _You're pretty big for an apprentice." She snickered, and I felt hot. "How about you come over to WindClan to change our bedding any time you want."

"You can change your own soiled bedding, I need to speak Breezepelt alone." I hissed crossing him to get in her face, he seemed pleasantly stunned. "Go back to your own filthy clan crow-food!" She said and swiped her paw across my face. Blood swelled and I felt rage pulsing through me. That caught Breezepelt's attention, and he rested his tail on Heatehrtail, forcing her away from me "Hey, calm down, I'm sure it was just an accident." He said though he seemed to be reassuring himself more than me.

I went around him and tackled her to the ground, my claws digging into her fur. "I forgot how easy it was to take down an arrogant cat." I hissed in her face remembering Lionpaw. She pushed me off, though I let her really. She lunged at me and a dodged, clawing her "precious" face in the process. "Enough!" Breezepelt yowled pushing me hard into the dirt, away from Heathertail. "Leave her alone!" He seethed. His eyes betrayed so much anger and hatred that that itself could have made me weak. I didn't fight back, to shocked to do anything. He jumped off of me, and rushed over to Heathertail who was smiling in pleasure and purred as he ran over to him. " Don't worry she's just a stupid apprentice." I felt tears sting my eyes, I didn't have any major injuries, and I wasn't bleeding enough to notice, but I felt like a thorn the size of a claw had been pierced into my chest.

I slipped away from the scene, gratefully; no one had seen the skirmish. I went deep into the forest behind the Gathering area. I let the tears fall, at least nobody would see them. It had been the first time I had cried in a long time. _Why was I crying? I'm not hurt! _I remembered Heathertail's smug look as Breezepelt embraced her. _Was I jealous? No! I don't like Breezepelt! Well… No! I don't!_ I flattened my ears, and curled up in a ball, the tears were less now, but still steady. Taking a shaky breath, I stood wiping my tears with one paw, and cleaning small bits of dried blood from where Breezepelt had clawed me. _Don't think of him! I'm just a stupid apprentice to him! I'm much more! _

I walked back to camp, and found myself curling in the apprentices den. Owlpaw and Ivypaw had gone to the gathering as well, so no cat had noticed my presence. I closed my eyes and blinked them open to Hawkfrost standing before me. _"Love is nothing but weakness."_ He mewed rather calmly. _"Forget it, focus on more important matters. Why care for someone who thinks nothing of you but a 'stupid apprentice?"_ he asked and I agreed, but I still felt empty.

Breezepelt arrived shortly after, and I looked away from him. "I must go today, the senior warriors have a meeting on important matters. You are worthy enough to be left to your own devices." He flicked his tail and was gone. _Thanks for the support Hawkfrost. _I gazed down, shuffling my paws, the air was thick with tension.

"Look, Sparrowpaw, about Heathertail…" His voice trailed off, and I prayed he would stop, or I might tear up again. "I only stopped you because you would've killed her!" He said coming towards me. "She was the one to strike first! I _should've _clawed her ears off, but you just _had _to jump in to save your girlfriend!" I snapped back at him. "She's not_," "It doesn't matter! Let's just train! I didn't come here to chat." I interrupted, my claws kneading the ground.

"I don't like her though." He muttered so I could hardly hear him. "I figured out this move, it's where you jump high into the air, swipe, and then when you come down, you can land either a hard blow or a neck bite." I said eager to change the conversation. Glancing upward, I found a branch overhanging the clearing, just far enough away to where I could reach it, but still not close to the ground. "I'm a WindClan cat remember? When will we ever climb trees?" "Whenever you're fighting against ThunderClan or possibly even RiverClan." I bunched my muscles, gave a swipe at an imaginary enemy, and leaped upward clawing them on the way up, then landing on the branch a little unbalanced, jumped down, claws outstretched, and dug them into the ground. "Easy enough, but you can be the target." Breezepelt added and went to do the move.

"Oh and.. uh, maybe we should meet up sometimes?" He said, catching me a little of guard, so I tilted my head sideways. "Why, we don't share borders anyways. Plus, we meet each other almost every night, and at Gatherings." I mewed the last words carefully, as if I were handling a bomb. "Yeah but, that's only to train and stuff… We could sneak across ThunderClan's border I'm sure they wouldn't mind." He added being sarcastic. "Oh I'm sure they would _love _to have two cats from different clans to meet up on their territory." I purred. Breezepelt shrugged, "It may work." I cuffed him around the ear, "In your dreams fur ball."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone! What's going on here! Breezepelts grumpy, and __moody not__, funny, and nice! Oh boy, stuff just went down, what will happen next! Help me out in the comments by telling me your favorite pairing in Warriors? May it be SilverxGrey,(3) or HeatherxBreeze (x.x) I want to know more about you guys! Peace out! _


	15. Chapter 14

_Hey what up people! Still trying to keep my promise on writing a chapter at least per weekend, so her it is! Enjoy my sloppy mess. :P_

Chapter 14

My heart thudded against my chest; I looked up at Blackstar patiently, although the tip of my tail twitched in anticipation. "Sparrowpaw, you have rightfully earned your rank here as a full warrior into ShadowClan." He began, and whoops and shouts came from the mass of cats behind you. "Your mentor, I, and most all the cats of this clan believe that you deserve this rank, that and more. Your name from this day forward shall be known as Sparrowmask, for the markings on either side of your eyes. We welcome you for your courage, strength, and bravery. This clan is lucky to have such a courageous warrior." My gaze from him never flinched, and I hardly heard my clan mates cheering my name.

"I too have an announcement to make." I heard Lilypetal call from by the medicine cats den. "I shall no longer me the medicine cat along with Littlecloud." Everyone around her gasped, I was not half as shocked as some of them, but it was new information to me. She padded calmly over to the nursery, "I believe that we already have a volunteer to take my place." She added. "Flamekit has taken an interest to herbs, as Littlecloud and I spoke over that it would be wise to make him his new apprentice."

Silence. It was much for the whole clan to take in, but finally Blackstar spoke up, agreeing, and made the 6 moon old kits apprentices. (I know it was different! Blah!) Dustynose got Dawnpaw, I was Tigerpaw's mentor, and Flamepaw of course went to Littlecloud. I padded up to my new apprentice excitement reached your pads just as it had moments ago. _My warrior name __and__ an apprentice in the same day?! _ A purr caught in my throat as Tigerpaw tripped as he bounced up to meet me. He looked embarrassed for a second, but shook it off and reached forward to touch noses with him. "I'm going to be the best apprentice ever!" He vowed, and my heart lurched forward remembering the same words I had said to Badgerstripe. "Well-," I mewed moving my head back to look at him. "Having me for a mentor is a pretty good start." I smiled and cuffed him around his ear, having an apprentice would be fun, and even though challenging, fun.

That night, after touring the territory I slumped down into my bed. Waking up was easy, just to the Dark Forrest. Tigerstar stood in front of me. "You realize that you are my grandson's mentor, correct?" he asked raising his left eyebrow. I nodded, I wasn't even half as afraid of him as I was when my training had first begun. "I will make him the best warrior possible, though he is curious, and curiosity can be a curse." I knew this all to well, and when he almost jumped over the border to "claw some thunderclan crow food", as he had put it, I saw myself in him. Tigerstar growled, "He _will_ become a great warrior! With, or without your help." He snapped, and with that he was gone.

I left to find Breezepelt, and spotted him with Brokenstar, though they weren't training. I listened to their conversation. I wouldn't call it eavesdropping, but… er… I guess I was. "… her!" It was Brokenstar's thundering voice I heard. "How can I possibly? I can still find love and train at the same time can't I?" breezepelt countered, and my heart beat so loudly I thought they would be able to hear it. "No! Love is weakness! Why go wandering off, all love struck, when there is _important_ matters at hand! See what "love" did to your so called family? Why let this slip between you again?" Brokenstar sounded outraged, and you were careful not to step on a leave or twig. "Fine." Breezepelt said, only to end the conversation because you could tell in his voice that he was determined.

I followed Breezepelt, away from Brokenstar, and meet him their usual clearing. "Hey." I muttered as casual as I could. "What move should we practice today?" "I don't know, do you have any knew ones." He nodded, swiped, and literally flipped in air, and landed. Even though the landing was a little clumsy, the move might have worked pretty well in a battle. I laughed, "Just you wait! The other clans will be so scared when they see us coming! We will be doing flips just above their heads; oh they will never see it coming!" I practiced the move, bad idea. I accidentally bumped into a tree when doing the flip, so I ended up with my butt up in the air against the tree, and my head and shoulders supporting me on the ground. I squirmed and slumped over in one heap of dark tabby fur. Breezepelt gave in to a fit of laughter.

I smoothed my fur in embarrassment a few times, then, catching him off guard tackled him in a roll of limbs, and whiskers. We tumbled a few feet, he finally stood over me, victorious. "You though you could beat me? Ha!" He roared. I could only smile, then my thoughts traveled to his chat with Brokenstar, and I couldn't help but frown and wonder who he was talking about. "What?" He asked. "Nothing." I shrugged it off, and then pushed him away. My thoughts were far away from where I stood now in the Dark Forrest, perhaps farther than one could travel. I wasn't prepared for the battle to come so soon after that night.

"ThunderClan has challenged us at our own borders!" Blackstar encouraged our enraged clan. "Shall we let them take more land from us, that is rightfully ours?!" He shouted over the screams of "No!" and "Never!" "Then, we will surprise this unruly clan, and come out victorious!" We were all chanting, shouting, angry at ThunderClan for their unwise decisions. "Russetfur, take Sparrowmask, Dustynose, Smokefoot, and Oakfur with you, you will lead the second wave of attack, coming from the right side." He said, his voice calmer now, but just as serious. He barked more commands and orders of battles. "Can I come?" Tigerpaw squeaked, you hesitated. He was so young, and hadn't had any training so far, and his mother's gaze traveled over you, even though she waited to hear what you said before interfering. "Absolutely not. You haven't had any training yet, and you have only just begun to be an apprentice. Patience is another important part of becoming a warrior you know." He looked like was about to protest, but with the last sentence he agreed to stay. Tawnypelt came up to you, "I just want to thank you." She mewed clearly pleased once Tigerpaw had gone off with his siblings. "I'm glad that you are more sensible than your mentor was on you. You know you would make a great mother?" She added smiling, and curling her tail over her paws. I shrugged, laughingly, "Sure, maybe one day, but not any day soon!" I called over my shoulder, bounding after my patrol. We crept forward, as quiet as possibly, listening to Blackstar speaking strongly to Firestar. I felt pride itch at me because my leader was so brave and headstrong. Suddenly, with a yowl, Firestar flung himself at Blackstar, and the fighting broke out. I tensed my muscles, but Rusetfur gave me a warning glance, to wait.

More waves of ThunderClan cat's poured in like rain water and an uneasy feeling caught its way up to you. Russetfur gave the signaling flick of her tail, and we dove into the screeching cries of war. I threw myself beside Dustynose, fighting move for move, our blows matched, and we ran back two toms. I spun my head around in triumph only to see Lionblaze racing through the mess of cats, not a nick on his pelt. Anger pulsed through me at the time, and I saw his gaze was on the elder Russetfur. She didn't see him coming, and I had to do something. I raced forward as fast as I could to reach them more quickly, but he was increasing speed as well. He leaped, aimed at the still unaware Russetfur. My heart thudded loudly, as he came crashing down on her. I pulled him off clawing his eyes in a screech of fury. He hissed, trying to push past me. He lunged, and I swiped his muzzle hard, though he knocked me aside with his brute force. Lionblaze muzzle came in contact with Russetfur's neck, just pass my own body. He didn't let go. I knocked him off, my claws piercing his skin with new found strength, and I shoved him aside, he skidded and hit tree roots nearby, but it was too late.

Russetfur's limp body lay down, unmoving; no breathing was coming from her still corpse. Her eyes were glazed over. I yowled so loudly, so shrieking in pain that the war seemed to stop at that moment, fixing their gazes on me, and more important, at Russetfur's dead body. My hot gaze targeted Lionblaze, and I leaped at him, forcing him down, my paw over his throat, closing his passage of air. "Sparrowmask! Stop! There is nothing you can do! She's dead!" I heard Blackstar call, but I only pushed harder. He choked, gasping for breath, but my eyes were bloodshot, full of hatred and the death of my old friend, and I truly hoped he died just then so I wouldn't have to continue choking him.

Blackstar grabbed me by the scruff, yanking me away from him, thou my claws were stuck in his bleeding skin. His _bleeding_ skin. So he did shed blood, but that was far from my interest. Blackstar managed to pull me from him and hold me back as he began to breathe more normally now. He slumped away with his scarred and battered clan mates. "You may have won here, but for this loss, you better look over your shoulder, I will kill you! I will make sure of that." I had screamed mentally after him, still being held back.

Even though other's offered to help, I carried Russetfur back to camp alone, grief clouded my vision, but gave me strength to carry her back. I mourned for her, but never forgot my words to Lionblaze.


End file.
